Padlock
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Yukino es la princesa de la soledad y Lucy quiere quererla. *GL* Regalo para Reveire.


**Renuncia: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece (¡por fortuna!) todo de Hiro Mashima.

Con un día de demora le regalo este drabble a Rev-chan y le digo que me gusta mucho platicar con ella, que no coma ansias porque pronto oficializaremos el Kennyismo y el NaruSaku será canon, que la aprecio, que iba a hacer algo cursi de estas dos pero el angst-fluff me puede y que ojalá haya pasado un cumple bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>ukino es la princesa de la soledad y Lucy quiere quererla. No, no es que quisiese. Ya lo hace. Al mirarla, hablarle, escucharla, tocarla.

Siempre se ha pensando un poco torpe en las cuestiones que giran en torno a las relaciones, pero no tiene dificultades para afirmar que Yukino es lo más cercano a un amor platónico. E intuye que así como una estrella acompaña al sol Yukino podría acompañarla a través del transcurso de los años y las adversidades (a veces Lucy se considera un tanto vanidosa comparándose con el astro Rey, luego se le pasa).

Y es que puede sacar todas las metáforas que encontrara en los libros y ni siquiera eso bastaría para explicar la sensación que le recorre de pies a cabeza al encontrarse con la Aguria y que ésta sonría tan tímida, tan reservada, tan blanca. Es un hormigueo agradable.

A Lucy le gusta mucho trazar líneas inocuas en los pedazos de papel de un amarillo chillón y un gris suave—y le gusta igual imaginarse que esos trazos son ellas, uniéndose, separándose, volviéndose a encontrar; un tanto similares al hilo del destino, ese que Layla solía comentarle en cuentos a la hora de dormir. Cuando las dibujaba sonreía con más efusividad, ganándose comentarios burlones de Natsu que la hacían rabiar, y sin embargo, Yukino podría ir a visitar el gremio y el enojo de Lucy se iría tan raudo que dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Pronuncia un amable «Lucy-sama» lentamente, saboreándolo. Y Lucy hace un enorme esfuerzo por no sonrojarse y actuar como una tonta aunque ganas no le faltan, así como razones para comportarse únicamente así con ella.

Siempre rodeada de lujos enormes no le supone dificultad alguna reconocer fácilmente una joya (y Yukino es de esas piedras preciosas que pocos son capaces de apreciar, un diamante que esconde su brillo de ojos curiosos y Lucy se enorgullece de notarlo). También, por ser sus magias exactamente iguales, puede comprenderla mejor. La impotencia de sentirse débil comparada con sus compañeros, la desdicha de quedarse atrás mientras los demás avanzan.

Yukino finge que no le afecta, al platicarle de aquello, y Lucy anhela tomarla de la mano y decirle «Yo caminaré a tu lado, así que no pongas esa cara», como una promesa. Porque son similares, porque encajan. Porque la sonrisa de Yukino es preciosa y a Lucy le encanta verla e imaginarla y así como Natsu le ha dicho que odia cuando llora la Heartfilia siente lo mismo para con Yukino.

Ambas han aprendido a vagabundear en la tristeza y cree que deberían reír más, disfrutar más, amar más.

Si las dos están juntas y unen sus fuerzas, las cosas serán más sencillas también. No por nada poseen los doce espíritus del zodiaco (ninguna otra persona, sólo Yukino y ella) y por eso, en particular, es que Lucy se aferra a la ilusión de que sus caminos están destinados por las estrellas, las nebulosas, la escarcha, cualquier cosa.

Yukino la observa y parece estar al tanto de sus sentimientos, le trata con dulzura hiriente, más no comenta nada. Y Lucy agacha la cabeza, desilusionada, más no arrepentida.

Porque es un amor agridulce, pero al fin y al cabo amor. Y es lo único que importa en realidad. La magia más poderosa de todas, la más cruel, la más bella.

Como Yukino, su pajarito sin alas, a la que desdibuja en su mente para nuevamente recrearla y sentir la dicha; a la que le peina el cabello y le presta vestidos y con la que hace comentarios coquetos y bromistas de "Sabes, si yo fuese hombre me fijaría en ti" pero sin la broma. Esperando ser más valiente por una vez y confesársele, cosa que pareciera Yukino quiere por igual pese a que su silencio no hace más que confundirla.

Y mientras Lucy divaga y la lleva a pasear por Magnolia Yukino la mira, afianzando el agarre entre sus manos, como si temiese perderla—y a Lucy la sangre le hierve al considerar la idea, tan irreal pero significativa pues si Yukino es princesa de soledad y ella princesa de luz no habría problema en ilusionarse.

Tampoco puede evitar considerar lo gracioso que es que Yukino sin ser consciente tenga una llave de más. Ni de oro, ni de plata. Una llave que sirve para abrir un solo candado (ubicado a la izquierda de su pecho, justo ahí).


End file.
